


High Time

by grey853



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, human/alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is worried about Teal'c during his recovery from his ordeal with Apophis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Time

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank XFreak for her constant support and her sharp eye for detail.

Title: High Time  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: STARGATE SG1  
Pairing: Daniel/Teal'c  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New/Complete  
Series: No  
Archive: Yes  
Email: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Date: July 2001  
Website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net>

Warnings: This is set after "Threshold", but references characters from earlier episodes. 

* * *

**High Time**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=High%20Time)

* * *

Woman. 

Teal'c called him a woman. 

Damn. 

"You going to eat that or wait until it fossilizes and turn it over to a museum?" 

"Uhm?" Daniel looked up from his cold steak. "What?" 

"Daniel, you've been poking at the thing for ages. What's up?" Jack drank his coffee, his sparkling dark gaze never leaving Daniel's face. 

"I'm not very hungry." 

"Well, the food here kills an appetite faster than light speed, but you have to eat." 

Pushing away the plate, Daniel crossed his arms and frowned. "You think Teal'c's going to be okay now?" 

"He's tough. Janet said he can move back to his quarters this afternoon." 

Fingering the edge of his silverware, Daniel avoided Jack's eyes. "He was pretty out of it there for awhile. I thought we'd lost him." 

"Without Bra'tac we might have. I have to admit the old coot pulled it off." 

"Just barely. If you'll remember, Teal'c died." 

"Not unheard of around here. I've lost count of how many times you've kicked the bucket and then came back kicking ass. Teal'c's got nothing on you." 

Daniel shook his head. "It's not the same. Teal'c came back through force of will. I always came back through alien technology." 

"Maybe, but what's your point? He was in the situation because of the snakeheads. Doesn't seem that different to me. I'm just glad he pulled through." 

"Yeah, me, too." 

Daniel paused, his mind replaying the terrible stretch of Teal'c suffering. "Why do you suppose he called me a woman?" 

"Freudian slip maybe?" 

Unhappy, Daniel met playful eyes. "I don't think Freud applies to Jaffa and even if it did, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Sitting back, Jack studied him, his teasing mood stalled. "You're really upset." 

"I'm not upset." 

"Yes, you are. Daniel, he was delirious." 

"Obviously. But that still doesn't account for why he said it." 

"What does anything mean when your brain is being put through the ringer? You're lucky he didn't call you the Wicked Witch of Chulak." 

"I don't think that would've bothered me nearly as much." 

"I'm not following." 

Flushing slightly, Daniel crossed his arms again, his gut tight. "Jack, I've worked hard to be thought of as an equal. I know I'm not a soldier like you and the others, but I thought I was handling myself pretty well." 

"And Teal'c calling you a woman makes you think he doesn't see you as what, manly?" 

"I don't know. I don't really know what to think." 

"No offense, Daniel, but I'm pretty damn sure Teal'c doesn't see you as feminine. Like I said, he was just out of his head." 

Daniel shrugged. "Probably." 

"Why don't you ask him? He's getting out of the infirmary in a little while. We're on stand down for the next few days. See him before you leave." 

"I hadn't planned on leaving. I'm going to work on translating the tablets SG7 brought back." 

"Did you ever hear the adage, all work and no play?" 

Daniel smiled weakly. "Translation isn't work for me, Jack." 

"No kidding." 

"Seriously. It's like a puzzle." 

Jack shook his head with amusement. "Knock yourself out. Personally, I plan to test run a new rod and reel. If Teal'c were up to it, I'd ask him to go." 

Daniel chuckled, remembering their friend's confused comments about Jack's obsession with fishing. "Maybe he can go next time." 

"Maybe we can all go. You don't know what you're missing. There's nothing quite like catching your own bass and frying it up out in the open air." 

"We're in the open air all the time, Jack. We just don't happen to be in the open air of earth." 

"It's not the same. Trust me, P3X whatever isn't Minnesota and field rations are not fresh bass." 

"I believe you. I just don't see the fascination with the process." 

"Sort of like how I see you messing around with all those scribbles." 

"Those scribbles are languages, Jack." 

"Do tell." Jack stood up, a big smile on his face. "Listen, I'm going to stop by and see Teal'c before I go. I'm leaving in the morning. If you change your mind, give me a call." 

"Thanks, but don't wait up. Maybe Sam's not busy." 

Jack frowned and shook his head. "She's working on some kind of new dial up program. The woman's nuts. How can she prefer wormholes over worms? It's just crazy." 

"Worms? I thought you used flies." 

"Sometimes. But there's something just really satisfying about getting a big, juicy worm and doing what comes natural." 

"By natural you mean skewering it with a hook? Jesus, what could Sam be thinking?" 

"You've got me." Turning, Jack waved and headed out the door. 

Daniel sat for a few extra moments before taking his tray up to the trash. He went through the line and got some fresh coffee and then headed to his office, his mind pushing away the unsettling images of Teal's muscular body, his full lips, his strong hands. He swallowed hard as he pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting nothing more than to be left without unrequited desire once more. Thankfully, long and difficult translations waited to tame what he couldn't handle alone. 

* * *

"Hey, Buddy. How you doin'?" Jack waved at Teal'c and smiled as he pulled up a chair next to the infirmary bed. 

"I am better, O'Neill." 

"Good to hear it. You had everyone worried for a few minutes. Not me, mind you. Can't keep a good Jaffa down." 

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow. "My memory tells me that this is not the case. You were indeed worried like the others." 

"Yeah, but I knew you'd be back. I mean, I didn't drag your ass across half the universe just to lose a good team member." 

"I appreciate that, O'Neill." 

"And the next time you pull that Jaffa revenge thing, count me out, okay?" 

"I will remember." 

Jack tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Listen, Teal'c, you said a few things while you were going through that whole M'al Sharran thing. You were talking about fabric and calling Daniel a woman. He's a little pissed about that, by the way." 

Teal'c blinked several times, unable to recall the details. "I do not understand. Why would I call Daniel Jackson a woman or talk about fabric?" 

"Good question. You weren't really talking about fabric. You were talking about someone named Velour." 

Awareness dawned. "Va'lar." 

"Va'lar?" 

Closing his eyes, Teal'c fought down the pain of hearing the name. "Va'lar. He was a fellow soldier, a friend." 

"You said you trained with him under Bra'tac?" 

"Yes. Apophis ordered me to kill him." 

"But he was your friend?" 

"Yes. I let him go and brought the symbiote of another as proof of his death to Apophis. As I suspected, he was no god. A god would know the difference." 

"Good suspecting. So, whatever happened to this Va'lar guy?" 

"He was killed when other soldiers massacred a village where he hid. I did him no favor by sparing his life." 

Jack frowned. "Sure you did, Teal'c. You tried to give him more time." 

"Perhaps." 

"Well, that clears up one mystery then. Still leaves the woman thing. I think Daniel's going to ask about that one." 

"I do not remember." 

"He thinks you might see him as less than manly." 

"I do not." 

"Well, you know Daniel. Sometimes he's a little insecure about things." 

"I have not noticed." 

"No?" 

"No. Daniel Jackson seems very sure of himself. He has great courage and has survived many terrible things." 

"Yeah, he has." 

"I would never intentionally hurt him. He is my friend." 

"Good. Glad to hear it." Jack slapped Teal'c's arm lightly as he stood up. "Anyway, I'm going fishing for a few days. Can I get you anything before I go?" 

"I am fine." 

"Then see ya." Just as he turned to leave, Jack stopped and held up a hand. "If you get a chance, see if you can drag Daniel out of his office at least once while we're off. He's getting to be a real recluse, that boy." 

"I will do my best, O'Neill." 

"Yeah, you do that." 

As Jack left, Teal'c frowned, his heart heavy as he thought of his offense against Daniel Jackson. He needed to see the young man and be sure that any pain he caused would be ended and soothed. Closing his eyes, he imagined the golden beauty, the soft, warm voice of his friend, a man he wanted, but dared not dream to claim. 

* * *

Daniel scratched out another line of translation and squinted at the small print in the antique reference once again. "To believe in ghosts? No, not ghosts, spirits. To believe in spirits. Uhm. That's odd." 

"What is odd, Daniel Jackson?" 

Daniel jerked up, startled. "Teal'c, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were released yet." 

"Dr. Frasier released me a few minutes ago. I wanted to speak with you." 

Getting up, Daniel dropped his pen and came around the bench, motioning at a chair near his computer. "Sure, have a seat." Teal'c followed directions, his eyes tracking every movement of the younger man. "So, I'll bet you're glad to be free, huh?" 

"Yes. The infirmary is very confining." 

"Tell me about it." 

"There is very little privacy and..." 

Daniel held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Teal'c. I didn't really mean for you to tell me about it. I just meant, I understand." 

"I see." Teal'c turned in the chair and indicated the book on Daniel's work area. "What are you translating?" 

"SG7 brought back some tablets. It's a Latin base, but it's mixed in with a strange Egyptian dialect. Some of it doesn't make sense." 

"In what way?" 

Daniel picked up the tablet, his eyes focused entirely on the stone as he touched the engraved letters. "This is just part of something much larger. I think it's a set of laws, but one of the laws makes it a crime to believe in spirits. I'm not sure if that's believing in spirits as in ghosts or the spirit within the living. I haven't gotten that far yet." 

"Such a law would be unenforceable." 

"True. I'm not finished yet. There are pieces missing and taken out of context, this may not mean that at all." 

"You will find the true meaning." 

Daniel smiled and shrugged, privately pleased at his friend's confidence in his ability. "Thanks. So, why did you want to speak to me?" 

"Colonel O'Neill told me you were upset." 

"Jack's got a big mouth." 

"His mouth is average for a human male." 

"I meant he talks too much. He shouldn't have said that." 

"Is it not the truth?" 

"You were ill. You didn't know what you were saying." 

"I would never say anything to hurt you, Daniel Jackson. You are my friend." 

"Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel sat down in his chair and leaned back. "It's not a big deal. You were in the middle of M'al Sharran, the last rite. Whatever you said can be forgiven. It just sort of threw me, that's all." 

Teal'c's voice softened. "I do not remember all that happened in the ritual. Can you tell me what you were saying before I called you a woman?" 

Crossing his arms, his face serious, Daniel worked to replay the scene accurately. "Bra'tac told us we needed to talk to you, to challenge your belief that Apophis was a god. I was doing that, and then you said, 'Do not test my temper, woman.' I was surprised, but I shouldn't have been. You weren't in your right mind." 

Teal'c squeezed his eyes shut, working to recover the buried memory. Slowly, he heard the vexing voice of his former wife and he smiled as he opened his eyes. "I was not speaking to you at the time. You must understand, during M'al Sharran the world of the past is merged with the present. You challenged me as Drey'auc often did, as she did in my mind as you spoke. It was to her I was speaking." 

Relieved, Daniel nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. It makes sense, actually. Bra'tac said you'd replay your past, sort of like we believe that right before a man's death, he sees his life flash in front of him." 

"Did that happen to you, Daniel Jackson?" 

"What?" 

"When you died before, did you experience this replay of the past?" 

Daniel paused, his face dark and solemn. "I have to admit, I didn't. Each time all I felt was pain and then nothing, no light, no retelling of my life. It was disappointing, really. I expected more somehow. Then again, I never expected to be resurrected." Daniel met his intense gaze. "What about you?" 

"I saw many things, many pictures and deeds from my past. There was much suffering. Then I saw how I joined with you and the others. It is that knowledge that allowed me to return." 

"I'm glad, Teal'c." 

"As am I. There is still much to do to defeat the Goa'uld. Apophis may be dead, but there are many others to take his place." 

"Unfortunately." 

"Indeed." Teal'c stood and moved to the desk across from Daniel. "We are free from duty for several days. Do you have plans?" 

Shrugging, Daniel motioned to the tablets. "I was just going to do some translations." 

"I was going to watch STAR WARS. I would be honored if you would join me." 

"STAR WARS? You like science fiction?" 

"I find it very entertaining." 

"I'll bet." 

"I think the light saber would be a useful weapon against the Goa'uld." 

"Better than a staff weapon?" 

"Certainly easier to conceal." 

"Of course." 

"We should also eat before we watch the movie. Colonel O'Neill favors a steakhouse called O'Malley's." 

"You want to go out?" 

"Yes. It is customary that friends share these experiences, is it not?" 

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Yes, Teal'c, it is. Tell you what. Why don't you go and grab the movie and a change of clothes? We can go eat and watch it at my place. I'll tell Hammond you're staying over so we don't have to drive back and we can just hang out." 

"Hang out?" 

"Sort of like fishing with Jack only without the mosquitoes." 

Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I understand." 

"Good. Meet me back here in a few minutes and then we'll go." 

"Agreed." 

Teal'c headed out of the room, his body and mind healthy again. Daniel smiled and hurried to secure his work before going to see Hammond. Jack wasn't the only one who had the Jaffa for a friend and the thought of spending time with Teal'c alone pleased him more than he cared to admit. 

So, he didn't. 

Instead, he rushed to step through all the military hoops to have Teal'c all to himself for an evening. He resented the fact, but he lived with it, knowing full well that STAR WARS had nothing on him and the SGC when it came to aliens and the unbelievable. 

* * *

Teal'c stood on the balcony, the lights flickering in the distance, a gentle breeze stirring the night air. Daniel moved to stand beside him as the movie rewound. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." 

"There are many buildings in this city." 

"Yes, I suppose." 

"My quarters have no view. I miss having windows." 

"I can imagine. Maybe we should talk to the General about getting you a place off base." 

Teal'c met his eyes. "Would such a thing be possible?" 

"I don't see why not. It's not like you're a prisoner." 

"But I am an alien to your world. General Hammond is not happy if I leave without an escort." 

"That's for your own protection. You don't know all the ways of our world yet." 

"Perhaps not. My quarters serve my needs for now, but I am often lonely." 

Surprised at the confession, Daniel studied his friend. "Lonely?" 

Teal'c turned, his face solemn. "Do you not feel the same, Daniel Jackson?" 

Unnerved by the direct question and the close scrutiny, Daniel looked away as he crossed his arms. "I try to keep busy." 

"But do you not feel the need for companionship?" 

"Sure, sometimes." 

"I enjoy your company. When I am alone in my quarters, I often think of being with you." 

Chest tightened, Daniel swallowed hard. "I enjoy your company, too, Teal'c. I mean, we're friends. That's what friends do." 

Nodding, Teal'c turned and walked back into Daniel's apartment. As he sat on the sofa, Daniel closed the balcony windows before sitting beside him. He struggled to find the words to help his teammate. "I suppose it's really hard to be here without your wife and son." 

"I think of Rya'c often. He needs a father, but there is little I can do." 

"What about Drey'auc?" 

"She is the mother of my child. Her marriage with Fro'tak ended our union." 

"You wouldn't consider taking her back?" 

Teal'c's dark eyes studied him for several moments. "I have often admired your devotion to Sha're. You never stopped loving her. It still pains me to think of my role in her death." 

"You did the right thing, Teal'c. There was nothing else you could've done. I know that." 

"Yes, but I still regret your loss. Since my time here on earth I have come to realize that love isn't all about duty and position as I was raised to believe." 

Daniel sighed, his loss of his wife still painful despite the passage of time. "My life on Abydos taught me about love, about what it means to share with someone your deepest hopes and dreams. She had the most incredible sense of wonder." His voice cracked slightly. "I still miss her, Teal'c." 

"I know." 

A strong hand reached out and cupped his jaw, the broad fingers caressing his skin. Startled, Daniel turned and met dark, intense eyes. "Teal'c?" 

His hand remaining in place, Teal'c answered softly. "What, Daniel Jackson?" 

"What are you doing?" 

The larger man thumbed his lower lip as his other hand ran through his short hair. "Does my touch bother you?" 

Throat dry, Daniel struggled to keep his voice even. "You've never touched me before. Why now?" 

"Do you wish me to stop?" 

Closing his eyes, his breathing labored, Daniel whispered, "No, but I need to know why." 

"There are many reasons." 

Daniel captured one of Teal'c's hands with his own and stilled it, his brain too fuzzy to think clearly. "Pick one." 

"I have longed to touch you from the beginning, but there were Sha're and Drey'auc." 

"And now?" 

"Now we are both free to take lovers." 

Daniel opened his eyes and met Teal'c gaze, his eyes nearly black with arousal. His own cock twitched with want as Daniel palmed the side of his friend's face. He stroked the cheek, the whiskers raw heat on his skin. "I'm very flattered, Teal'c, but being lonely doesn't mean we should do this. We're teammates and friends, but being lovers is something totally different. I'm afraid of how it might change things." 

"I love you, Daniel Jackson. Is that not enough reason to risk changes?" 

The words stunned him. "Love me? You love me?" 

Teal'c hooked the back of Daniel's neck and drew him closer. "Does this truly surprise you?" 

"Yes, it does." 

A kiss teased his lips as Teal'c whispered. "I want only to please you." 

Falling back, Daniel welcomed the touches to his chest, the gentle licks along his neck, hands petting his face. He wanted to speak, but found no words to express his pleasure, his acceptance of his friend's mutual desires. 

Twenty-six languages failed him miserably. 

Teal'c's powerful tongue invaded his mouth, exploring, plundering and enjoying. Moaning softly, Daniel embraced the larger man and drew him across his body, the weight pressing him down into the cushions. After a few moments, Teal'c stopped, his voice husky. "We should move to your bed." 

"The sooner the better." 

Teal'c pulled him to his feet and together they staggered quickly into the bedroom. Daniel kicked off his shoes and stripped down quickly, his body humming. His erection throbbed, his need growing even stronger as he watched his companion finish undressing. Teal'c's powerful muscles rippled and his massive cock was clearly aimed in his direction. 

Sagging on the edge of the bed, Daniel shook his head in wonder. "Jesus, Teal'c." 

Stepping closer, Teal'c spread Daniel's legs and stood between them. "I will not hurt you, Daniel Jackson. I promise." 

Daniel smiled as he shifted and guided Teal'c onto the bed, letting the larger man lie on his back, his knees up. "I won't hurt you, either." 

Using one hand to steady Teal'c's shaft, he used the other to fondle the heavy balls. His lover's head fell back and soft moans guided his work. Leaning in, Daniel licked up the underside before mouthing the crown, his lips stretched to their limit. The thickness choked him at first, but he soon adjusted. The salty slickness washed his tongue and he continued sucking as he edged Teal'c closer to ecstasy. Knobby veins pulsed along the cock and Daniel took as much of the length as he could before sliding it out again, over and over, the rhythm building. Teal'c trembled at his touches, begging for more, ever so softly, his hand cupping the top of Daniel's head as the younger man sucked even harder. The balls suddenly drew up and before he could pull away, Teal'c jerked and shuddered, the spasms pumping warm, thick cream into Daniel's mouth. 

Coughing, Daniel pulled away just long enough to catch his breath before cleaning Teal'c's still hard cock with his eager tongue, the flavor sharp, the scent musky. Shaking his head, Daniel marveled that rather than shrinking, Teal'c's organ actually thickened and grew larger. 

Daniel stretched out across his lover, his own erection pressing into Teal'c's hairless belly right below the criss-cross mark of his symbiote's pouch. As strong arms embraced him, Teal'c whispered, "You are all I imagined, Daniel Jackson." 

"And you're even more than I imagined. You come, but you don't get soft. Are all Jaffa like that?" 

Teal'c smiled, his fingers teasing Daniel's right nipple. "A Jaffa finds release five or six times before the final coming." 

"You're kidding." 

"I assure you I am not." 

Daniel gulped in admiration. "And do you get bigger each time?" 

"Yes. Does this worry you?" 

"It just didn't occur to me." Daniel hesitated. "Have you ever had a human lover before?" 

"No, but I know Jaffa who have. I know that human males take time to recover after coming. I will be careful. I have a device that may aid in your pleasure." 

Daniel laughed and stroked Teal'c's cock. "Oh, yeah. We've met." 

Smiling, Teal'c kissed his temple. "I meant, a ry'auk. It is a ring that you can wear to prolong your fullness." 

"You have a ry'auk with you?" 

"Yes, as well as some auk'at." 

"Auk'at?" 

"It is a special cream, something to make our union easier and more pleasing. I would like very much to share these." 

Pulling away slightly, Daniel studied the serious features of his new lover. "Did you plan this?" 

"I have planned this for many months now." 

Shocked, but pleased, Daniel shook his head. "And you carry this ry'auk and auk'at on a regular basis whenever we get together?" 

"Yes." 

"Even on missions?" 

"Yes." 

"Didn't people ask what they were?" 

Teal'c tapped the tip of his nose teasingly and got out of bed. "I told them that they were personal." 

"Well, I guess you didn't lie." 

Still amused, Teal'c headed out the door to the guest room and his bag. "I will return." 

"You better." 

Stroking his own cock, Daniel lay back, languishing in the wonderful heat being hard gave him. The dip of the mattress signaled Teal'c's return. He opened his eyes and laughed as the larger man handed him the metal object. "It's a cock ring." 

"Yes, a ry'auk. Have you ever worn one?" 

"No." He frowned as he looked at the ring and then down at his own erection. "I'm not sure it'll fit." 

"It is better to put it on when you are not hard." Dark eyes scanned his body as a hand reached down and fisted his cock. "You will come first and then I will put it on you." 

Head back, Daniel whimpered, words almost impossible to form. "But I thought you wanted to stop me from coming." 

"You'll come more than once tonight, Daniel Jackson." His large hand pumped his cock as kisses rained all over his belly. Tight circles pressured his gut as his thighs trembled. Air thinned as he struggled to breathe, the pressure building up his spine too soon released, too soon spinning light streams out in all directions. Spilling his pleasure, Daniel jerked as Teal'c expertly milked his helpless body. Pleased with melting, Daniel slumped back, sweat running in long streams down his face. "Jesus." 

Teal'c kissed his mouth gently and then carefully cleaned him before he slipped on the ring, the metal fitting snuggly at the base of his balls and cock. Sitting back, Teal'c smiled in appreciation as he tenderly brushed his brown bush. "You are well fitted, Daniel Jackson. This pleases me." 

"Me, too, Teal'c. Thank you." 

Nodding, the larger man sighed and then his gaze met Daniel's as he lifted the younger man's legs and put them over his shoulders. Uncomfortable at first, Daniel took several long breaths and forced himself to relax despite the awkward position. Large hands palmed his chest and then one slid down between his legs, past his cock, down to his ass cheeks. Closing his eyes, Daniel fought against the natural flinching, letting Teal'c's thick finger tease the tight hole. Soon, a cold smoothness entered him and he jerked. "What is that?" 

"That is the auk'at." 

"It's cold." 

"Yes, but it will be very warm when I take you." 

"Shit." Daniel swallowed hard, his fear growing. "I don't know if I can do this, Teal'c." 

Gentle fingers massaged his ass as Teal'c spoke quietly, his voice soothing. "I understand your fear, but trust me, Daniel Jackson. This will ease any discomfort. You will want me in you." 

"And if you're too big?" 

"I won't be." Leaning forward, his mouth brushing next to Daniel's, Teal'c whispered. "I will take you many times tonight. Each time will be better than the time before. Trust me." 

"I do, but I've never done this." 

Teal'c paused and sat up, his fingers still sliding in and out of Daniel. "You have never had a male lover?" 

"Yes, but we never did this." 

Teal'c smiled down in satisfaction. "It pleases me that I am your first." Carefully, the larger man removed his hand from Daniel and then gathered more of the cream to slick up his own cock. Carefully, he shifted and flipped Daniel face down on the bed, lifting his narrow hips slightly. He placed a pillow beneath him. "You will need this. Now, relax." Kneading his pale flesh, Teal'c spoke in a hush. "I love you, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel closed his eyes, his half-erect cock rubbing against the mattress, his ass high in the air, exposed and burning slightly. "I love you, too, Teal'c. And I do trust you." 

Kissing the back of Daniel's neck, Teal'c kneeled between spread legs and held his cock steady, easing against the hole, pressing in, seeing the stretch of the pucker around his dark cock. Daniel grunted slightly and he waited before pushing harder. 

"Oh, god." 

"Are you in pain?" 

"It feels so good." 

Confident, Teal'c moved against him, rocking forward, each thrust gaining more of the tight passage. Daniel panted as he accepted the pressure, the invasion that filled him almost to breaking. Eyes still squeezed shut, Teal'c's hard body spooned over Daniel's back, his arms around him as his groin fitted against him, the cock buried deep inside. Moaning, Daniel relished the fit, the tight fullness like nothing he ever imagined. Shoving back, he pleaded, "Fuck me." 

Without speaking, Teal'c obeyed, his body riding Daniel's, the ebony and creamy flesh moving together. The Jaffa jerked with the wild flash of coming, pausing only briefly before he continued thrusting. Daniel's own cock hardened slowly, the ring growing tighter. The salty rush of Teal'c's sweat and come filled the air. The younger man groaned louder as his lover fucked him harder, relentlessly pounding into him, his huge cock unbelievably longer and thicker than moments before. 

The world shook as they set up the hard rhythm, Daniel's face twisted with the effort to keep up, to maintain the pace set by Teal'c's demanding love. Once again, the larger man shook with release, the fire through Daniel's belly near cramping as Teal'c grew one more time. Daniel clutched the pillow, the air thin, the push of fucking sending him close to the edge. The ry'auk strangled his cock, kept him from coming, made the need grow more desperate. 

Large hands captured his, the fingers lacing together, black and white, as Teal'c continued to fuck him. Leaning in closer, his words growled. "You belong to me, Daniel Jackson. No other." Then Teal'c came again, this time the great arch of his back bringing him nearly upright. He moaned his pleasure before falling forward again, impaled to the hilt in his lover's beautifully tight ass. 

Still pinned beneath the larger body, Daniel waited, the cock inside him once again growing. Teal'c's breathing came in long pants, the words barely audible. "It is time. You will come, too." 

Lifting his weight higher, still buried inside, Teal'c drew Daniel even closer. Nibbling the back of his neck, he wrapped an arm around and gently gripped Daniel's cock as he used his hips to begin pumping. Waves of pressure wound through the younger man's gut, his body shaking. Sweat slicked every curve between them. His hair matted to his head, Daniel prayed to come, prayed to finally shatter with the pleasure of being alive and well fucked. The movement against him grew faster and Teal'c's hand mastered his cock, brought him to the edge and held him there before deftly removing the ring. The sudden rush of blood brought him off with a flash of color and a zing to his spine. Behind him the larger man groaned in his ear, the huge body shaking just as Teal'c trembled at his own completion. 

Collapsing forward, Daniel rested beneath Teal'c, their labored breathing a chorus of precious tight air in the low light. For several long minutes they lay there, not moving, not talking, just recovering the world around them. Daniel sighed at the slow shrinking inside him, his heart still racing as he opened his eyes. He found Teal'c's outstretched hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the still slick fingers. "That was incredible." 

Teal'c rubbed his face into the back of Daniel's neck, his lips kissing his shoulder blades before he spoke. "You are a remarkable human, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel laughed, his body sated, his ass raw and throbbing nicely. "You're a pretty remarkable Jaffa yourself." 

Carefully, Teal'c eased himself out of Daniel, his spent cock still impressive. Large arms wrapped around the younger man and drew him against his chest. "Then you are pleased that we have done this?" 

Fingering the muscles along Teal'c's forearms, Daniel nodded. "Pleased and thinking it's high time we finally did it. I thought about it so many times, but I was afraid." 

"I also feared rejection." 

Relaxing into Teal'c's firm embrace, Daniel pulled up one of the sheets to cover their cooling bodies. "What changed your mind, Teal'c? What made you choose to risk it now?" 

"The M'al Sharran, it gave me my past, but it also gave me my future. I knew I could not waste more time pretending you are not the one who means life to me now and always." 

Warmed by the words, Daniel snuggled in closer. He wanted to drift and survive on the tenderness forever, but practical matters intruded. "What do we tell the others?" 

"To tell the others could lead to problems." 

"I agree, but it would be almost impossible to keep it a secret. We need to tell Carter first and then Jack to get them on our side. I think General Hammond will go along as long as we're discreet." 

Nodding, Teal'c kissed the top of Daniel's head. "I wish to live with you here, Daniel Jackson." 

"I want that, too. We'll have to wait and be patient though. We can't do this all at once without making other people suspicious." 

"I can be patient." 

"I know you can." 

Teal'c eased down and rubbed his cheek against Daniel's. "I want you again." 

Astonished, Daniel turned in his lover's arms, noting the revival of Teal'c's manhood. "Again? 

"My symbiote allows for a quick recovery. I will go more slowly this time." 

Dropping his face against Teal'c's bare chest, Daniel smiled in sweet surrender, his life now more full of love than he could ever remember. 

* * *

The end


End file.
